You, Me, and the Sea
by Future'sFates
Summary: The aftermath of the Giant War is a serene, quiet calm of madness. Many have died, believing in a hopeful future, and those who haven't carry on with simple, short mourning. But Reyna is trapped within her own mind, slowly unhinging from sanity. Her love was lost, gone, and forgotten. This is her release, her escape, from a bitter life. All Rights to Rick Riordan.


They hadn't gotten to the point where it would all fit in, in fact, it might never fit. They were odd, those two. But they probably wouldn't have it any other way.

But you still wished you had the love they had.

You can see them hold hands, see blushes creep up their necks as they sheepishly admitted something to each other, see them just enjoy each other's company in silence.

You can still remember the boy that left you, as you see your friends laugh with one another. He was like your sun that came after a summer rain. He made you fly; he carried you higher and higher and you never wanted to go back down.

But he was no different. After all, no one stayed with you. So it was your fault to open up to him. You knew that everyone would eventually leave. But that didn't stop you from loving him. You should have known.

You still see your friends cuddle by the fire pit. He was planting kisses on her head. She was smiling as she leaned against his chest.

They would last. They were called the _eternal couple_. You were jealous of them, you knew they would last, too. All around you seemed happy.

But you? You were still caught up in the aftermath of the war. It damaged you greatly. As a leader, you would never show fear. But inside, your heart quivered at the thought of losing loved ones, family. But it seemed they didn't think of you that way. All you seemed to be to them was a waste of time and space. You were just the pawn, surrounded by knights. And the king.

He was the king. He had his queen. They got their happy ending. They were still sitting by the fire, nearly asleep. Oh, yes, you were jealous of them.

Your _Prince Charming_ never cared for you, did he? He just moved on without a second thought. It seems like Charming wasn't charming after all. You would never have a king. Like the faithful one by the fire, flames dancing across his face, and the sound girl in his arms. Your Charming deserted you.

But everyone did, didn't they? You never even knew your mother, your father. Your sister left without a second glance. Your brother was just imagination. "Friends" didn't exist. You were always alone. But that only made you stronger, didn't it?

_"__Well, well..."_ the voice inside your head would tsk. _"Lost your touch? Need a love?"_

You grit your teeth and train. That's all you did since the war. You trained without a cause. There was nothing going to attack. Except, maybe, heartbreak.

_"__Heartbreak? Are you getting soft?"_ the voice would jaunt.

You trained.

War was bloody, cold, and hateful. The victor didn't really win.

_"__Nobody wins in war."_

In the dead of night, when all else slept, you would sneak out to the woods and take in the fresh air. You could feel danger lurking, but you never moved. Each night since then, you came here, to remember, to hope, to dream, to cry. No one saw your absence. Only the moon kept you company. The stars would turn their head in shame at your face. Silver tears would fall like rain.

The moon was a friend that guided you through the night, the sun, a monster that revealed you to the light. They would pass by you without a single hello. After all, you weren't the hero. Heroes don't cry.

_"__Frightened, hon? Don't worry, it's only pain."_

The hole in your chest would never fill. The gaping emptiness it left inside you was only darkness. The blood spilt would always flash before your eyes. The cries of help, pleas of mercy, the gaunt look in their eyes...

Night by night, the moon would sing without words, flowing the wind into music. The soft calls of the dim light would lead you lost or found. One night, when no one was watching, after Prince Charming was at it again, you saw the King with his lovely Queen and you stole away into the night. The princesses and damsels were pitiful. They always needed a savior.

You don't have to need one. Not a soul noted your leave, not even in the morn, but when Prince Charming came out for you again, the shadows hid you well.

You don't need a prince, or a fancy knight in armor. All you needed was the moon, the moonlight and the rain.

_"__Brave? Girl, no one is ever brave. All one can be is a fool and sleep in their sorry grave. You are different, and alone, for all eternity. Leave your home and loves, become who you're meant to be."_

Nothing you bring with you, no reminders of the past (except for your scars and burns).

You make a new life, traveling around, and never staying in one place. They finally try to look for you, but how can they find you if you don't want to be found?

Battles will forever follow you, no matter where you go. They always catch up to you. Once, you see the King and his Queen shouting for you. You are compelled to go, but you don't move. You wipe off the tears.

Crying is for the weak.

Then one fateful day, you step into the ocean. The little voice that was forever there speaks its little words.

_"__Wishing will do you no good, girl. Peace is your escape."_

Peace? You have had no peace for years, and you yearned for it so badly. There is only one escape from this world, and the one you choose to take.

The doors behind you slam shut. You face Death. It's too late to turn back now. The River would wash away memories.

You keep them. You need to know your past, so not to make the same mistakes in the afterlife. You watch yourself slowly fade into a ghostly transparency. Your eyes are dull, now. You have seen. Small tears leak from your the corners of your eyes as you see them search vainly for one already found.

But crying is for the weak.

Days after your body is found, dead, yet calm and true, they found your book. Pages were still damp with your tears. There wasn't much in it, except for pain and anguish and all your petty secrets. The moon shed rain to water your bed, ravishing in black roses with petals as thin as paper, smooth as silk, dark as night.

In your little book they read your final words to keep. They lay upon you a blessing to last forever as you sleep. They read to you, your own words and scar you with their pain. You have no regret, save for saying goodbye.

_"__Hush, hush, I'll sing to you now. May death heal your soul, sewing the wounds together. I'm always by your side. Don't worry, I'll be there."_

* * *

_I can still see his eyes._

_The moon is with me still._

_The waves lash upon my feet_

_And the wind sweeps me away_

_To my demise._

_I am still alone,_

_Just me and the sea,_

_Drifting away from shore,_

_Away from the pain that_

_Haunts me still._

_The ocean green and blue,_

_The moon's silver gray,_

_The eyes of my king and queen_

_Are with me to this day._

_Then are his lightning blue_

_That chill me to the bone,_

_And seep into my skin_

_Like the melting winter snow._

_He comes for me at night_

_And leaves me in the day._

_My superman comes flying through the air,_

_On a horse,_

_My Prince Charming._

_Yet he was the one who left me,_

_Broken to pieces on the ground,_

_And turned away when I needed him._

_I will never forget._

_The water is cold and refreshing,_

_My knees are now soaked._

_The hem of my raggedy dress_

_Is swaying in the tide._

_This is where I heard that voice_

_That sang to me in my slumber_

_To run away from hurt and pain,_

_Now giving me a choice._

"_Hush and forever sleep in peace,_

_I am always here,_

_Or sneak away in dead of night_

_With no one by your side."_

_The moon shed one tear for me_

_As I drowned beneath the waves_

_And I looked up, my final glance_

_To the stars that finally looked my way._

_The wind, once again the soft whisper_

_That lulled me to my sleep,_

_Brought the moon down to my fingertips_

_And I was engulfed in its white light._

_The singing still sounds in my ears_

_As I lie here under the water,_

_All I've ever had_

_Was nothing, nothing, and nothing._

_All that come_

_Will always leave._

_I should have known from the start,_

_But that doesn't mean_

_That I had scattered parts._

_It filled my chest_

_With an undying love_

_For the moon, the sea, the stars_

_That watched over me._

_All that's left for you to find_

_Is a painting of blood and knives_

_With broken hearts and broken souls_

_That lie under the waves._

_I was alone, as I will always be,_

_For none shall find me,_

_The moon,_

_The stars,_

_And the sea_

_Protect me_

_For eternity_

_Beneath the waves in their keep._

_I will not cry._

_Crying is for the weak,_

_And after all,_

_Since when did Queens weep?_

_The voice was always there,_

_Whispering to me_

_In my infinite sleep,_

_Where he never was._

_My king and queen_

_Green and grey,_

_Don't weep for me._

_Though all leave me from the start,_

_I haven't died a_

_Broken heart._


End file.
